


Eve of Depature

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), M/M, There is another Shiro clone, allura/lance and Kuron/lance are only hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: It is the Eve of Ryou's departure to search for any more potential clones out there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Eve of Departure

He leaned against the rail on the terrace where they were throwing an impromptu good bye party for Ryou, Adam and the other clone. Ryou was heading off to search for any other clones that might exist and the other two were leaving on a tour of the coalition worlds. “Looking forward to being the only Shirogane around again?” Ryou asked joining him and leaning back against the rail.

“To be completely honest just a bit,” he said glancing over at the other man. “But I will miss you.” He meant it even though they hadn’t known each other long he felt a kinship with the other man. “The other one I’m not as sure about.”

“I know what you mean seeing the two of them together is just a bit creepy.” Ryou said looking over at where Adam and the other clone who still didn’t have his own name were talking with some of the Olkari. “I mean I’m glad Adam stopped trying to turn me into a replacement you but I don’t know how I feel about him and I guess our younger sibling hooking up.”

“I know I worry that they are heading for disaster but who knows perhaps it will work out,” he said trying to be hopeful. “I’m sure pretty sure both of them think the same of me and Keith.” He saw Ryou frown a bit as something occurred to him. “I’m sorry I know it can’t be easy seeing the two of us together since you love him too.”

“Actually I’m not sure how I feel about Keith,” Ryou said with a shrug. “I mean I did inherent your feelings but honestly Keith spent so much time pulling away from us and off with the blade of Marmora that my feelings for him were already not as strong as they were when I first woke up.” 

“Besides even if I had been the real one and you the copy I imagine the two of you would have ended up together.” He found himself staring at Ryou. “You made the decision to tell him and I was never going to no matter what happened so we never would have gotten together.” Ryou then smiled faintly, “And you don’t have to worry about me, I’m not running away crying or going out there to try to find my own clone Keith like I’m sure at least someone has thought.”

“It may have come up in conversation,” he admitted turning and leaning back on the railing and Ryou laughed loudly enough to get several people to turn toward them. “If you don’t mind my asking then why are you doing this?” 

“Because I remember what it was like waking up on that Galra ship alone,” Ryou said. “I remember the desperation to get back home and I don’t want any clones out there to be that alone.” He seemed thoughtful, “I mean no matter how they came to be or how disturbing someone finds them they deserve their own life and not to be treated like things.”

“Well said,” he put his arm over Ryou’s shoulders. “Just remember to stay in touch and if you need our help just call.” Before Ryou could say anything there was a commotion at the door of the terrace and Coran headed in with several Alteans. “Looks like Coran made it after all and he didn’t come alone.” 

“Yeah shall we head over and introduce ourselves?” Ryou said but he just shook his head no. “Worried they might react badly to the whole Galra thing?” That hadn’t even occurred to him so he shook his head no again. “Then why not?”

“Look at Allura she hasn’t been around that many of her own people in years,” he said pointing out how Allura had tears in her eyes as she hugged them. “Let’s let her have her moment and then we’ll head over.”


	2. Chapter 2

He made his way through the dying party already beginning to miss them and he wasn’t technically leaving until the morning but there were only a few stragglers left. Keith and Shiro had vanished shortly after it became clear the Alteans were avoiding being too close to Shiro because of his appearance. It was clear it was unintentional but it was still noticeable. He didn’t blame them for leaving after that but he had felt more comfortable when Shiro was around. 

He made his way over to the bar where Lance was sitting with several empty glasses near him. “So your the last one here huh,” Lance said looking up at him. He was impressed that the words were only slightly slurred Lance had consumed a large amount of the Olkari wine. “I mean I saw Adam and Jiro take off about an hour ago and Keith and Shiro snuck off before that.”

“Did you just call the younger clone Jiro,” he asked trying to place why that name sounded familiar. “I didn’t think he’d chosen a name yet?” Lance looked at him and then began to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“You don’t remember Monsters and Mana you kept respawning as a Paladin including Jiro, Shiro’s twin brother.” Lance said chuckling. “I was trying to make a joke.” Lance put his head down. “Sorry I’ve had way to much to drink but she just looks so happy dancing with that good looking one.”

He glanced up and saw Allura was still dancing with the dark skinned bearded Altean. He couldn’t recall his name off the top of his head. “I know I should be happy that she has her people back but I really thought with Lotor gone I might have a chance and then the bearded dream boat showed up.”

“You’ve definitely had too much to drink,” He said reaching over and taking Lance’s current glass. “You halfway sound like you have a crush on him yourself.” He was expecting Lance to flail a bit in response to that but Lance actually laughed and put his head down. 

“Well he is hot and I’m a little curious but its more that I just hate how it feels to love someone who doesn’t love you back.” Lance then snorted, “and then feel like the world’s biggest jack ass for feeling that way since Allura doesn’t owe me anything.”

“Well that never gets any easier believe me,” he admitted and downed the last of Lance’s leftover drink. “Of course most of my experience in such matters is hand me down feelings for Shiro so I’m probably not the best person to ask for advice.”

“Oh wow it just occurred to me that your probably a virgin,” Lance said with a giggle. “I mean you remember sleeping with Adam and stuff but you never got any while we were out here in space.” Lance then seemed to get he was crossing the line. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, “and besides I had a one night stand with Vrek after he attached my previous arm.” He felt silly bringing it up but Lance seemed to enjoy him doing so cause laughed and congratulated him. 

“Can I ask you something related to Shiro’s memories cause I need advice,” Lance said after he stopped smiling. He nodded, “how do you move from just chasing everyone you find attractive to a real relationship I’ve never done that?”

“Shiro’s memories probably won’t be a real help because Adam pursued him and before him it was mainly just hook ups that wouldn’t distract from his goal of getting to space.” He glanced down at Lance who was watching him.

“How did things turn so bad with Adam then,” Lance said sounding a bit more sober though he was sure it was just the effect of him trying to be serious. “I mean I know from Pidge that they broke up just before Kerberos but I don’t know why I mean Adam and Jiro sure seem in love.”

“This is Shiro’s bussines and I really shouldn’t share but what the hell I doubt you’ll remember it in the morning anyway.” He heard Lance snicker in response. “Early on it was great Adam took the lead in most things and Shiro got to focus on working toward his goal of space but then after a mission he got the diagnoses.” He could still remember that clearly even knowing it wasn’t his memory. “Before that it was always Shiro would live his dream and then they’d settle down and have the perfect life together you know have a family.” Lance nodded, “But after the diagnoses Shiro was focused on fulfilling his dreams while he had time and Adam was focused on having as much of the good life as they could get before Shiro got too sick.” He could remember the fights, “Eventually Adam demanded Shiro choose and Shiro chose his dream.”

“Good for him,” Lance said drowsily, “though it does make me wonder about Jiro and him but he doesn’t have the illness so maybe it will work out.” Lance chuckled. “I mean if you hadn’t been sick Adam wouldn’t have cared that you went to Kerberos.”

“Actually he still wouldn’t have been happy but Shiro might have stayed home since it wasn’t his last chance,” He said to himself. “Of course a lot of things would have been different if Shiro wasn’t sick he would have never met Keith for example.” He looked down to find Lance had fallen asleep. He reached down and picked up him up surprised at how heavy Lance was. “He looked over at the Olkari bartender and said, “I’m going to take him back to his room.” The bartender only nodded clearly glad to be rid of Lance.

“Is he alright,” Allura asked appearing at his side and he nodded an affirmative. He saw the Alteans were leaving with Coran then. “I will miss them when we leave in a few days it is good to be around my own people again not that I don’t care about all of you.”

“We understand that Princess but I thought they came to restaff the Castle?” Coran had revealed that while the two of them could operate the Castle it would require dozens more individuals to fully staff it. 

“No they have come to study Okari terraforming technologies,” Allura said with a wistful smile. “While they are grateful to the Balmera for taking them in my people want a home of their own and once this war is over we will all build a New Altea together.” She looked down at lance suddenly with a sad look, “I will let you get him to bed.” He watched her walk away wondering what that look was about but deciding it was none of his business.

He didn’t run into anyone else as he made his way to the room Lance currently occupied. He sat lance down on the bed and he promptly groaned and sat up, “I’m up.” Lance said looking at him with bleary eyes. “Did we hook up?”

“No, I just brought you to your room since you fell asleep at the bar,” he said trying not to laugh at the bewildered look Lance was giving him. “Besides I doubt I’m your type.” He didn't expect Lance to surge forward and kiss him then but he did.

“I think your my type and I like you better than the other two,” Lance said giggling and fell back on the bed. “But if you aren’t interested there’s the door.” he didn’t know what to make of Lance’s tone as the laughter subsided but he got up and headed to the door. Even if Lance was even partially serious and not just joking around there was no way he was doing anything with a drunk Lance before he left the paladins. “I do mean it Ryou, I like you better than Shiro or Jiro be safe out there.” Lance shrugged, “I mean I think we really bonded while Keith was gone and I’m sorry I didn’t do more to help you with those head aches.”

“Thank you,” he said to Lance pausing at the door. “Get some sleep and don’t give up on Allura I think she might have feelings for you too.” He left the room then leaving Lance alone with his drunken thoughts most likely about Allura.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ryou can I talk to you a minute,” he turned to see the younger clone standing there. “I know we haven’t exactly gotten off on the best foot but I really need to talk to someone before Adam and I leave.”

“Where is Adam?” he asked by reflex as he stared at the younger unscarred version of himself. He had been on his way to see the ship the Olkari were giving him. He didn’t know why the Olkari had wanted to provide his ship but he’d gratefully accepted. He was due to leave after he received it. 

“Sending his first report to Earth before we catch our shuttle flight to the next world in the coalition.” He could hear a bit of fear in the younger clone’s voice. “He’s going to be telling them about the three of us and I just can’t help but feel nervous about that I mean I haven’t even picked a name yet.” He seemed thoughtful, “Adam wants me to stick with Takeshi but I’d feel bad if he’s wrong and Shiro really is the original.”

“He is the original,” he said without any hesitation. “If either of you could have spoken with him through the black lion you’d know it is actually him.” The younger man frowned. “Look if you want to keep the name Takeshi keep it everyone calls Shiro by his nickname anyway even Keith.” He put his hand on the younger clone’s shoulder. “But keep it because you want it not because Adam does I mean obviously if the two of you are going to be together you need to discuss things but end the end it is your choice what your called.” He quickly added, “and you should at least ask Shiro if he has any objections but again in the end it is your choice.”

“I can’t do that,” the younger man said sadly. “He scares me, he’s too much like the aliens that grabbed me and I know its unfair but I keep thinking back to that moment even though it didn’t really happen to me.” He then looked away, “I just need to sort things out a bit first but I wouldn’t even know what to call myself if I don’t go with Takeshi?”

“Lance thinks you should go with Jiro,” he said and saw the other man look confused. He wasn’t going to explain the reason for it and he had no idea why he suggested it but he could tell the other man was actually considering it.

“Second son really doesn’t apply though I mean you came before me and both of you are physically older than me so wouldn’t that make me more appropriately named third son.” He should have known that’s the connection he’d make as that was why he’d used the name for his character.

“Well in a sense clones are sons of the original so I was the first son and you were the second,” he said feeling slightly guilty for pulling that explanation out of the air but he definitely was not bringing up monsters and mana now. “Though I’m not sure Shirogane Jiro really rolls off the tongue it would take some getting used to.”

“Yes it would but perhaps I’ll use it as a nickname for when I’m around Shiro,” the younger man said. “Once I get over my fear of him perhaps that would keep everyone happy.” He felt for the younger clone then he really didn’t need to be trying to make everyone happy. “Anyway thanks for talking with me but I really need to go don’t want to make us miss our shuttle see you around.”

He said his own good bye and watched him go feeling torn. He wanted to stop him and shake him telling him not to just go along with what others wanted but he couldn’t do that. He had to let the younger man live his own life just like he was doing. He turned and quickened his pace toward the hanger he was going to pick up his ship in. He arrived to find the hanger was larger than he expected it to be. He hit the door control and stepped into a dark hanger that let up to show the Paladins and several Olkari waiting inside. “Take it all in brother,” Shiro said in a joking tone pointing to a very sleek ship. It was roughly the same size as the rebel ships but much more stream lined. It was clearly built for speed and looked as if it packed quiet a bit of fire power. 

“How did you build something like this so fast?” He asked looking around to see how pleased the Olkari and everyone else looked. “I mean this thing looks incredible but isn’t it a bit much just for me to go out looking for clones?”

“The design is based on a single pilot Altean Warship,” Allura said stepping forward. “Modified by Pidge, the Olkari and myself to suit you it has the same cockpit as the lions and has a security system coded to your arm.”

“We wanted you to remember that you are one of us no matter where you go,” Keith said from behind him. “Plus if you get in any trouble we wanted you to be able to handle it or come to the rescue if we needed it.”

“Just like we’ll do for you,” Hunk said with a grin. He saw Lance looking a little green in the distance and guessed he was still hung over. He smiled at Lance when he looked over and Lance smiled back weakly. “So why don’t we take a tour before you take off?”

He felt a bit guilty then, “I know I shouldn’t bring this up but I feel a bit guilty that you didn’t give a ship to the other one of us.” He said quietly to Shiro who was near by.

“We intend to give them a ship once they actually learn how to fly one,” Shiro said just a quietly. “Exactly what it will be will be up to the two of them if they even want one.” That made sense after all. “I know your worried about him, I am too but he has to make his own mistakes.” After that earlier conversation he was even more convinced the younger one was making a mistake with Adam.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
